grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Siren
Amy, the divine dancer of Silver Land and everyone's favorite idol; her dancing not only conveyed the will of the gods but also raised the spirits of tired warriors. As she wandered, searching for the fallen gods of Xenia to deliver to them the will of the rising people, she came across a music spirit and discovered the divine Kleiophone. The Kleiophone was a tool originally used by high ranking oracles called Sirens to convey to the gods the voices and intent of mortals but is now no longer in use. Amy can become a Siren and speak to the hearts of the gods, hastening the search for the gods while at the same time boosting the morale of warriors on the battlefield with her dance and song, using the Kleiophone as a microphone to the world. By singing a song from the heart to the gods, Amy will light up Xenia before it is completely plunged into darkness with her pink-colored hope and lively song and dance. With her fast movements generated by her double jumps, dashes, inherently powerful skills and the ability to switch from performer and fighter stances, the Siren is a highly adaptable combatant. Amy can use her medium distance, lock down combos regardless of fight mode in the air and on the ground to quickly strike and then retreat. With her Kleiophone she crushes enemies and her Idol Performances assist Knights in battle by restoring their strength. In Fighting mode, Amy snaps her Kleiophone in two and with quick attacks executes multiple hit combos inflicting great damage upon the entire battlefield. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "I've already heard much about you, that you are the best dancer in Xenia. You are also a very popular Muse. There are test awaiting you to see if you are worthy of rockin' the Kleiophone." - Music Fairy - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Game End' Performance Mode '''Taunt' Fighting Mode '''Taunt' Basic Movements Performance Siren P combo.png|Basic Combo Siren P crit.png|Critical Attack Siren P double.png|Double Attack Siren P jump atk.png|Jump Attack Siren VZ shot.png|Siren Shot Siren VZ drop.png|Diving Attack Siren P double jump.png|Double Jump Siren P dash.png|Dash Siren P air dash.png|Air Dash Siren P dash atk.png|Dash Attack Siren Pet throw.png|Pet Throw Siren MP taunt.png|Power Recharge Dance Siren grab.png|Grab Siren P change.png|Switch Mode Fighting Siren F combo.png|Basic Combo Siren F crit.png|Critical Attack Siren F double.png|Double Attack Siren F jump atk.png|Jump Attack Siren VZ shot.png|Siren Shot Siren VZ drop.png|Diving Attack Siren P double jump.png|Double Jump Siren F dash.png|Dash Siren F air dash.png|Air Dash Siren F dash atk.png|Dash Attack Siren Pet throw.png|Pet Throw Siren F change.png|Switch Mode Siren grab.png|Grab Skills Performance Siren P 1.png|Pretty Virus Siren P 2.png|Scream Siren P 3.png|Center Stage Siren 4th.png|Super Star Fighting Mode Siren F 1.png|Fly High Siren F 2.png|Rockstar Siren F 3.png|Oracle Trivia *Siren is also known as '''Seiren'. *A Siren is a mythical creature said to have an alluring voice and song that attracts male sailors towards rocky areas, causing their boats/ships to sink, and oftentimes the sailors will attempt to dive into the water to continue hearing the sound where they will drown and die. *When Amy was first released, she performed the Center Stage Dance in the park. *Ironically, the Siren performs dancing movements rather than using her vocal cords. The only time she does sing is Scream and Super Star. *The following pets are thrown by the Siren: **Gon **Ming Ming **Ninko Category:Jobs and Classes